Strength of the Earth
thumb|center|400px Strength of the Earth by RIDER CHIPS Narrador: No último capítulo de Pokémon Midnight Wisteria, nossos anti-heróis, Sabrina e Eltamin viajam por todas as ilhas, derrotando os Capitães de Trials e coletando as suas pétalas, para fazer uma Flor Arco-Íris para atrair a Totem Ribombee, que é derrotada por Eltamin, permitindo que ele complete o seu último Trial e receba o Fairium Z. Agora, com somente um Grand Trial faltando, Eltamin está perto de completar a sua jornada Pokémon em Alola! Region 7: Alola Chapter 13: Strength of the Earth 13:00/1:00 Após terminarem de almoçar, eles vão até a Ilha Exeggutor, onde acontecerá o Grand Trial de Poni. “Você quer tentar levar eu e os meus Pokémon em nossa força total?” Perguntou Hapu. “Sim!” Respondeu Eltamin. “Então me permitirei mostrar a você o poder da Kahuna escolhida pela própria Tapu Fini! Eu sou a Kahuna Hapu! E com a Pedra Cintilante confiada para mim pela Tapu, eu fiz esse Z-Power Ring! Eltamin. Ter Z-Power Rings como nós temos significa que nós batalhamos com o Tapu ao nosso lado. Esse é o primeiro Grand Trial da Kahuna Hapu! Eu batalharei com você com tudo que eu tenho! Vai Golurk, Hammer Arm!” Gritou Hapu. “Deixe-me dizer isso para começar: nós somos bem fortes, porque a partir de agora, esse é o nosso palco. Vai Kirin, Leaf Blade!” Gritou Eltamin. A lâmina do braço direito de Kirin brilhou verde claro e ficou maior. Em seguida, Kirin cortou o Golurk com ela, o derrotando. “Volte Golurk. Vai Gastrodon, Mud Bomb!” Gritou Hapu. “Kirin, Leaf Blade!” Gritou Eltamin. A lâmina do braço direito de Kirin brilhou verde claro e ficou maior. Em seguida, Kirin cortou a Gastrodon com ela, a derrotando. “Volte Gastrodon. Vai Flygon, Earth Power!” Gritou Hapu. “Volte Kirin. Vai Shiron, Ice Beam!” Gritou Eltamin. Shiron abre a sua boca, que da frente se forma uma esfera azul clara, de onde é disparado múltiplos raios azuis claros no Flygon, congelando-o dentro de uma grande geleira de gelo, e derrotando-o. “Volte Flygon. Vai Mudsdale, Heavy Slam!” Gritou Hapu. “Shiron, Ice Beam!” Gritou Eltamin. Shiron abre a sua boca, que da frente se forma uma esfera azul clara, de onde é disparado múltiplos raios azuis claros no Mudsdale, congelando-o dentro de uma grande geleira de gelo, e derrotando-o. “Você teve sucesso em seu Grand Trial final!” Disse Hapu, entregando o Groundium Z. “Conseguimos o Groundium Z!” Gritou Eltamin. “Kartana!” Gritou Kirin. “Ninetales!” Gritou Shiron. “Você é sem dúvidas um Treinador prodígio, Eltamin!” Disse Hapu. 14:00/2:00 Assim que voltaram para a Ilha de Poni, eles voaram para o Vilarejo Tapu, seguindo para o norte, chegando nos pés do Monte Lanakila, onde encontraram Gladion descendo um elevador. “Eu estava esperando por você. Para agradecer. Pelo que fez por Lillie. Pela nossa mãe. Eu aprecio isso. Mais do que imagina. E a única coisa que posso oferecer a você como agradecimento é uma grande batalha. Então eu irei mostrar o meu poder total... O meu real poder total dessa vez! Com o Z-Power Ring que aquele velhote me deu! Vai Crobat, Acrobatics!” Gritou Gladion. “Vai Thuban, Thunderbolt!” Gritou Eltamin. O corpo de Thuban chia com eletricidade e libera um poderoso raio de relâmpago amarelo do seu corpo no Crobat, o derrotando. “Volte Crobat. Vai Lucario, Night Daze!” Gritou Gladion. “Volte Thuban. Vai Kirin, Sacred Sword!” Gritou Eltamin. A lâmina do braço direito de Kirin brilhou wistéria e ficou maior. Em seguida, Kirin cortou o Lucario com ela, desfazendo a ilusão do Zoroark, o derrotando. “Volte Zoroark. Vai Lucario, Aura Sphere!” Gritou Gladion. “Kirin, Sacred Sword!” Gritou Eltamin. A lâmina do braço direito de Kirin brilhou wistéria e ficou maior. Em seguida, Kirin cortou o Lucario com ela, o derrotando. “Volte Lucario. Vai Silvally, X-Scissor!” Gritou Gladion. “Kirin, Leaf Blade!” Gritou Eltamin A lâmina do braço direito de Kirin brilhou verde claro e ficou maior. Em seguida, Kirin cortou o Silvally com ela, o derrotando. “Você tem bons Pokémon. Eu sei que tipo de Treinador você é agora. E que tipo de jornada você passou. A última vez que vi Lillie, ela estava indo para a Trilha de Mahalo... Parecia que ela tinha algo em sua mente. Ela é...ela é gentil o suficiente para ser capaz de sentir quanta dor os Pokémon passaram. Eu acho que é um tipo de força, também. Aqui pegue isso. Ela queria que eu desse para você.” Disse Gladion, entregando um PP Max. “Continue vencendo. Talvez eu verei você de novo se você continuar.” O duo subiu pelo elevador, podendo chegar em uma área cavernosa do Monte Lanakila, onde Eltamin derrotou o Scyther, com o Flamethrower de Velvet, e o Malamar, com o X-Scissor de Kirin, de um Treinador ás. Continuando pelo Monte Lanakila, eles chegam em uma área com uma cratera, onde está Necrozma. Eltamin compartilhou a luz do seu Z-Crystal com ele e o capturou com uma Beast Ball. “Esplêndido!” Disse um cientista com uma voz familiar. “Colress!” Gritaram os dois. “Já faz um tempo, Eltamin e Sabrina. Depois que vocês derrotaram Ghetsis, eu resolvi vir para Alola, assim como Grimsley, pois algo que podia estar relacionado a minha pesquisa estava aqui, que nesse caso são as auras dos Pokémon Totens e o Z-Power dos Z-Moves. Eltamin, você é mesmo um Treinador formidável. Você foi capa de pegar o Necrozma como um de seus aliados. Bom! E esses são de mim! O Ultra Esquadrão de Reconhecimento me pediu para desenvolver um dispositivo que deve ser capaz de controlar Necrozma. Mas eu melhorei para o meu próprio gosto! E agora são dispositivos que torna possível extrai ainda mais poder do Necrozma. Sim, para encurtar, torna possível para Necrozma se fundir tanto com Solgaleo quanto com Lunala, dependendo do dispositivo.” Falou Colress, entregando o N-Solarizer e o N-Lunarizer, que lembram a Colress Machine. “Ah sim. Eu ouvi o fato que você se encontrou pela primeira com Cosmog na Trilha da Mahalo. Eu acredito que um Treinador como você deve ser capaz de usar o poder de ambos Pokémon Lendários de Alola e o terrível poder do Necrozma apropriadamente! Boa sorte em suas batalhas!” O duo entrou na caverna da direita da cratera, onde derrotam o Pyroar, com o Stone Edge de Jiro, o Claydol e a Milotic, com o Leaf Blade de Kirin, de uma veterana, para pegarem o último Z-Crystal dos dezoito tipos, o Icium Z, o Z-Crystal do tipo Gelo. O casal continua pela caverna, derrotando a Vanilluxe, com o Flamethrower de Velvet, e a Mismagius, com o Dark Pulse de Velvet, de uma Treinadora ás, o Vikavolt e o Forretress do aprendiz, com o Flamethrower de Velvet, o Glalie, o Tyranitar e o Bisharp do mestre, com o Sacred Sword de Kirin, permitindo que eles cheguem ao topo, onde encontram o Professor Kukui. “Olá! Woo, vocês vieram por um longo caminho! Eltamin, você conseguiu passar por todos os Trials e Grand Trials que compõem o desafio da ilha! Parabéns!” Disse o Professor Kukui. “Obrigado e você não está com frio, não?” Perguntou Eltamin. “Naw, eu estou bem! Minha alma queima quente, yeah--mais quente do que até mesmo um Blast Burn! Falta apenas uma coisa para você fazer--dominar a Liga Pokémon! Isso é onde a verdadeira diversão começa! Hey! Parece que você tem o Pokémon Lendário Lunala ao seu lado! Existe algo que espero que o Pokémon Lendário conheça: Esse foi sempre o lugar onde nós terminamos o desafio da ilha. Nós queríamos colocar a nossa Liga Pokémon bem aqui, tão perto quanto nós poderíamos chegar à lua...para respeitar e honrar você, Lunala! Eu ainda lembro como se fosse ontem! Eu fui por todo o caminho até o Planalto Índigo, yeah, direto para o quartel-general da Liga Pokémon... E eu fui direto neles, primo! Esses Líderes de Ginásio em Kanto realmente bagunçaram a minha equipe e a mim! Mas então eu vi a minha equipe batalhando por mim através de tudo, derramando as suas almas em seus movimentos por mim. E então aquele último cara, aquele usuário de Dragão de capa...” Disse Kukui, relembrando o seu passado. “Ah, o Lance. Aquele que perdeu para mim duas vezes.” Disse Eltamin. “Me desculpem! Já chega sobre mim--vamos colocar vocês lá dentro, yeah! Mas antes de vocês entrarem, tenham certeza que Eltamin e os seus Pokémon estejam bem e prontos. Vocês não serão capazes de voltar.” Disse Kukui. Eltamin foi curar os seus Pokémon no PokéCenter, e junto da Sabrina, adentrou a Liga Pokémon. thumb|center|400px